matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Wolf
(3-round burst)|type = Backup|grade = |released = 15.5.0|efficiency/_damage = *21 *29 (UP1)|fire_rate = 99|capacity = 15 (max 150)|mobility = *125 *6 (weight) *80 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = All|cost = *255 *240 (UP1) *5 per upgrade points|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)}} The Dark Wolf is the Backup weapon by MatthewGo707 Appearance *It is a standard black handgun with the iron sights that serves no purposes in the moment. Strategy It has good damage, high fire rate for the burst-fire arsenal, mediocre capacity, high accuracy and fairly high mobility. Tips *Aim on the head for maximum damage. *If the player holds down the fire button it will fire a three-round burst, and continue to do so as long as the fire button is in use. *If the player rapidly taps the fire button it will behave similar to an automatic rifle and increase the fire rate to that of the Swat Rifle, while being semi-automatic. *Quickly tapping the button once releases only one shot compared to the burst of three from holding it. *This gun is useful in taking down air targets with its high damage and fire rate and low recoil, the same goes with ground targets while you are in the air. *The reload time is extremely short, allowing you to get back into the dogfight immediately. **It's advised to equip Storm Trooper Cape and Cowboy Hat to benefit it dramatically. *Some primary weapons such as the undertaker can perform better at times. This means that this weapon should be used more as a backup weapon than your main weapon. This weapon do have a fast reload though. You should use this weapon if your primary weapon runs out of ammo. *If the player rapidly taps the fire button it will behave similar to an automatic rifle and increase the fire rate to that of the Swat Rifle, while being semi-automatic. However, this is not how the gun has been intended to be used. *Use this to finish off weakened opponents. *This weapon is powerful when combined with Stealth Bracelet, as the user can utilize invisibility to slaughter enemies. Coming from above has a similar effect although it requires timing *Quickly tapping the button once releases only one shot compared to the burst of 3 from holding it.. Counters *Using long ranged weapons will allow you to easily snipe these users, however, be mindful that a skilled player could still hit you from that range. *Any well-placed one-shot kill fire can prevail. *Unlike some other weapons, waiting until the user runs out of ammo is not a good idea as it have an extremely fast reload. *Strafe around the player to avoid being shot by the weapon. *Jump around to waste its user's ammo. *Never attack directly at users of this weapon, as it is very easy, even at close range, for the user to grind you to pieces. Try to move in a more unpredictable fashion and hiding behind cover as you go, so when you pop up next to the user, he/she will have no time to react. *Area damage can make short work on its users in close range. *Strafe around with high mobility weapons forces him/her deplete its ammunition in no time. *This weapon is a powerful sidearm, so if the player were to encounter an opponent with this equipped, its advised to use a weapon with high amounts of damage, and to shoot the opponent in the head in order to kill the opponent quickly, as head-shots that come from this weapon can kill players rather quickly. *Use a faster firing weapon to take them out. *Shotgun, Flamethrower or even Electro-thrower weapons will easily beat these users at close ranges. *This weapon usually runs out of ammo very quickly, so higher ammo capacity weapon could easily outlast these players on a head to head duel. Firing Sound *Mountain Wolf's Trivia *This is one of the few Backup weapons that are semi-automatic. *It is a 2000s counterpart of the Mercenary due to its design. *It has the highest firing rate of semi-automatic weapons located in the backup section. *It shares the accuracy and same burst fire rate of the Semi Auto Sniper Rifle. Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Semi-Auto